


First Word

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the first word when you think of Lex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: $
> 
> The [original post/commentfic](http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/21596.html?thread=280924#t280924) is at Clexmas for the 2010 True Love Drabble Fest

# First Word

Cat Grant, the Daily Planet's society writer, stuck a microphone under Clark's nose, startling him out of his concentration. "What's the first word that comes to mind when you think 'Lex Luthor'?"

"Sex." Clark bit his tongue. Hard. Now if only he'd done that *before* he'd answered!

Lowering her mic, Cat looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay, normally I get that answer from the girls. The guys mostly have been saying 'money' or 'wealth' or 'dollar signs'. Guess that answers which side of the field you bat from."

Clark could feel the blush heating his face. He was just glad Lois wasn't there to hear it. Not that it wouldn't be across the entire bullpen in a few minutes anyhow.

His phone started ringing. "Excuse me," Clark turned away from Cat as politely as he could. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"Sex, eh?" A deep-throated purr could be heard through the telephone line. It sent a shiver down Clark's spine. "I'm flattered."

Clark closed his eyes; that's all he needed. "Just how many bugs do you have in the Daily Planet anyhow?"

"The ones that matter. But that's not as important as what you're wearing now."

"Oh geez." Clark stared at his computer monitor. "I've got a deadline."

"So do I. Between the two of ours, which do you think is more important? But I really want to know what you're wearing."

"You *know* what I'm wearing!"

Heads around his desk swiveled over to stare. "Ah..." There really wasn't anything that could possibly be related to that statement other than what they were thinking. Clark hung up the phone while Lex was still talking. "I'm..." he gestured around vacantly, and then hurriedly left the room without looking like he was fleeing. He suspected it still looked like he was fleeing.

Ducking up the stairs, Clark went out to the roof and looked across the way at the LuthorCorp towers. He focused his gaze to see Lex alone in his office, one hand on the cradled phone, the other loosening his tie. Lex stood up and walked to the window, looking towards the Daily Planet. The tie now rested on his desk and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Lex rested one hand on his belt and left it there.

"Oh geez..." Clark moaned. He glanced around the empty roof and scanned the sky for any stray planes or helicopters, then blurred across the distance.

Lex opened the door to his balcony. "What took you so long?"

"You're evil, Lex, evil. I have a deadline!" Clark whined, even as he striped Lex out of his clothes.

"You're the one who thinks I'm sex." Lex's hands were working just as busily on Clark.

"Along with most of the women!"

"The women don't have me," Lex said seriously, his hands resting on Clark's bare chest. "Only you."

Clark smiled. Lex's sincerity was one of the things he loved. The list of things he loved about Lex went on for days. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you, Clark." Lex leaned in and they kissed.

  


* * *


End file.
